


Rockin'

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in Magnificent Kids 6 (Neon Rainbow Press, 2006)</p>
<p>Chris and his son enjoy a special moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rockin'

Vin Tanner sighed in contentment, snuggling a little closer, his small frame enjoying the safety and security his father offered. "Rockin' feels good."

"Yeah, it does, buddy," Chris Larabee agreed, relaxing into the soothing rhythm of the chair.

"Did your daddy rock you when you was little?"

Chris smiled, pulling a soft blanket closer around both of them before answering. "He sure did. So did my mamma."

"My momma did, too," Vin whispered. "We had a special blanket jist for rocking. It had horses on it."

"Adam had a special one, too," Chris confided. "It was a blue blanket with a satin ribbon going all the way around the edge. He used to rub that satin between his fingers, then rub it on his face, when he was tired."

"Did you rock Adam?" 

Vin's innocent question brought a lump to Chris's throat. He nodded slowly. "Yeah. Adam would put on his pajamas, then sit in my lap and we'd rock together."

"Jist like me," Vin said, yawning as he looked down as his pajama-clad body.

"Just like you," Chris confirmed. "Sarah would cover us both, and the next thing I knew, it would be morning and we'd still be sitting in the chair." Caught up in the memory, he continued to rock as Vin's eyes went from half-mast to completely closed.

A few minutes later, Chris came back to the present when Vin let out a muffled snore. Looking down at his son with an affectionate smile, Larabee shifted his hold, preparing to stand up, then paused, reconsidering. After all, a little stiffness in the morning would be a small price to pay to keep his little boy right where he belonged, with his daddy.

Decision made, Chris slowly leaned back against the chairback, reveling in the warmth of Vin's body against his own as the child slept, and closed his own eyes.

~end~


End file.
